1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lighting systems, and, more particularly, to a system including a conformable reflector attached to a fluorescent lamp tube such that the reflector can be wrapped around the fluorescent lamp prior to installation and can be extended after installation to conform to a desired shape.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the operation of fluorescent lamps illumination is provided by the fluorescent lamp tube in every direction surrounding the axis of the fluorescent lamp. A substantial portion of the illumination which is emitted by the lamp in a direction other than toward the intended area illuminates the interior of a lighting fixture, the ceiling, walls or background material and is wasted light. This is particularly true when the lamps are installed in a fixture having no reflector on the side of the fluorescent tubes opposite the intended illuminated area. In fixtures having reflectors, the gradual accumulation of dust or other particles on the reflectors degrades the effectiveness of the reflector. These arrangements result in considerable inefficiency in lighting, because a significant part of the light emitted by the lamps is not useful in illuminating the intended area.
In the prior art various kinds of reflectors have been employed in conjunction with fluorescent lamp fixtures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,471 issued to Nilsson on Apr. 4, 1972 describes a reflector device for use with a fluorescent lamp fixture. The reflector includes a profiled holder formed as a body having a cavity which provides support for a reflecting metal strip which is secured to the holder by stop members integral with the body of the holder which hold the reflecting metal strip in contact with the supporting surface of the holder. Such a reflector arrangement is a modification of a fixture design and would require replacement of fixtures in order to retrofit the reflector arrangement into existing installations. This requirement of fixture replacement would render such a configuration impractical in most facilities presently lighted by fluorescent lamps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,793 issued to Andreasen on Apr. 30, 1985 describes a different kind of reflector system for fluorescent lighting. Andreasen describes a rigid reflector which is attached to fluorescent lamps by securing elements such as spring straps to clamp the reflector to the fluorescent lamp tube. The rigid reflector of Andreasen provides one particular type of reflection pattern when attached to a fluorescent lamp installed in a fixture having sufficient space to accommodate the reflector. Each of the Nilsson and Andreasen discloses a specific design for a specific type of fixture. A reflector which is adaptable to essentially any type of fluorescent lamp fixture would be preferred for retrofit applications.